


A Little Serenity

by fire_within



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Firefly References, International Fanworks Day 2015, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_within/pseuds/fire_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early in season five, a little drabble for the IFWorks prompt where TFW is on the road and Cas tells the boys why they are just like the Serenity crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> It felt weird to write so little (the 100 limit gave me doubts) but I hope I managed to pull off something entertaining within the guidelines.

"Hey, Dean?" Cas says from his seat in the back of the Impala.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I was just thinking that Baby reminds me of Serenity and we're like her crew."

Sam snorts, "This ought to be good. Let's hear it, Cas."

"Dean is Mal, our leader. Sam, you're Zoe, the captain's right-hand man who's always got his back. Bobby is Wash. He steers us where we need to be. Jo is Kaylee, so full of spirit. Ellen is Inara, a nurturing mother to us."

"Who are you?" asks Sam.

Castiel frowns. "River, of course."

Dean laughs, "Dude, you're a girl!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm sad I wasn't able to include a Jayne or Shepard, but with limited words and characters, I did my best. <3


End file.
